


Dinner party gone.. Right?

by DailyLife



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Army, Chilton is a dick, Dinner Party, ESA Service Animal, F/M, Gen, Hannibal is your pyschatrist, Liuetenant General, Medal of Honor, Mental Unstableness, PTSD, Tags to change later, War Vet, service dog, war hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyLife/pseuds/DailyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After coming home from the war in Afganistan, you require an ESA Service Dog. With the help of Hannibal as your shrink he helps you get back into the real world. A dinner party gone.. Right? Perhaps. To meet the man that is actually just as scared as you.</p><p>Dedicated to Fredí or (@fatherchilton) on twitter as she needs an ESA Service Animal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner party gone.. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hard to believe that this is a reader/Chilton fic right?

Dr. Frederick Chilton saw you almost daily and if not, always weekly. But he never knew it was you or that he hadn't hit on you yet. He always saw you walking across the street or walking on the side walk with your ESA dog.

You had become emotionally unstable in Afghanistan deployment in 2003 that lead to a event in 2009, and now you required an ESA Service Animal. But you were still getting weekly psychiatric help from no other than, Dr. Hannibal Lecter.

Walking into Dr. Lecter's office was always refreshing on Thursday afternoons, with Odyna at your side it made the feeling of bliss even more so. Odyna your, 7 year old husky/Sheltie mix had his ESA service dog vest on today so nobody gave you any trouble, and it was a relief. 

You knocked on Dr. Lecter's office door lightly and waited for his response, but in the moment reflected on how many times you had stood in front of the door and the very first time that you did. You had been seeing Dr. Lecter as you psychiatrist for several years now, actually around 3 year and had just recently stopped being dependent on Odyna as your source of mental well being.

Dr. Lecter opened the door and greeted you as always, with a smile and a what he considered was a polite sarcastic comment about dog hair. When he first made the comment it was complaint but through the years Hannibal had become fond of Odyna so it wasn't exactly an issue anymore.

He allowed you inside and shut the door behind you, motioning for you to sit down.

"Now how are we today?" He asked you as he got his pen and paper from his desk.

"We're- Well I'm a lot better, you?"

He smiled slightly at the notation of your curtiness "Just fine." And with that he sat down across from you, starting to write down things, things that you could not read.

"Is there anything specific you want to talk about before we head into this session?" He asked you with sincerity.

"Um yes, I think I want to get back out there now with the Medal of Honor ceremony soon, I don't want to just be known as the war vet with emotional issues that require a service dog."

"I see, but why as you guilting yourself into it.. You should be doing it because you want to" he responded with moments later.

"I know it's guilting myself into it but it's been years since I came home and it's time I took my life back."

"If you really want to do this, I'm already throwing a dinner party a few days after your ceremony in D.C., we will just make it about you."

"There is no need to invite me or make the dinner party about me, I'm just saying I think it's time for me to get out there."

"Don't worry it will be fine, not a lot of my colleagues served so to honor you, it will be a citizens duty."

"Thank you Dr. Lecter."

And with that you started your session with Hannibal, only for it to end in a hour and a half later. This time when you left his office, instead of feeling the usual calmness bliss you were buzzing with excitement over this dinner party that he had invited you too.

The day after you had arrived home from D.C. where you had you Medal of Honor ceremony with the president which was fine but you could do with out, you were changing back into non field uniform when you got a voicemail from Dr. Lecter.

As you listened to it you smiled at yourself for eating only hours before instead of at the party. 'This is Hannibal Lecter I wanted to remind you again that the food is not vegan."

Arriving at the party felt extremely different from the one in D.C. at least you knew one other person other than Odyna. When you stepped out of your car from where you parked in front of Hannibal's home, in full non combat uniform, taking Odyna out of the back of your car. When people immediately started to notice and recognize you, someone came to you and ushered you inside and another that you saw spoke into a radio.

When the person ushered you inside, you started to have a flashback of right after you entire platoon was shot. Odyna was there next to you and whined when you shut your eyes and it took you a moment to shake it out of your system, this night wasn't going to be ruined by a flashback.

You sighed and realized that you were in a room full of people, who were in fact looking at you. Your face of neutrality, turned to smiles as people started making their introduction and of course Dr. Frederick Chilton wasn't the first one.

When everyone but Dr. Chilton had made their introductions and you were hanging back near the wall while everyone talked around you and munched on the already set out food. You saw Chilton out of the corner of your eye and he was approaching you, with his cane, ring, and cockiness.

"Hannibal said you were beautiful and quiet he was right." His distinguished tone and playfulness made you turn your head.

"You must be Doctor Chilton, and thank you, I'm surprised Hannibal talks about me."

No hand shake was pointed out and none was ignited so there was none.

"Your the female version of William Graham to the psychiatry circles near Baltimore miss, I'm surprised you do not know that we all talk about you."

"Dr. Chilton I do not care if you or Hannibal or anyone in the psychiatric circles talks about me, and it's not Miss, it's Lieutenant General." 

"Hannibal told us you were a feisty one, and he was right."

You gave a glance to Chilton that even Sergeants would flinch to, but he didn't and met you with a stare of his own. "Is it why I am here so you may talk about me in front of me Dr. Chilton or what?"

You thanked God when Hannibal found you and made your way over to you, a woman with Brunette hair closely following him. When he greeted you it was a little bit more personal than the professional usual way he did. He lightly kissed your cheek and you could smell the alcohol on him, you giving a look to his companion who shrugged as Hannibal spoke.

"So glad that you could make it dear, I see Frederick has made your acquaintance" Hannibal said and nodded to Chilton who raised his eyebrow and nodded back.

"I need to go check on the main course but Frederick don't scare off our main guest, she's a valuable one.. Odyna too" Hannibal said to Frederick and then quickly gave a fond look to Odyna. And with that Hannibal and his companion left together hastily towards the kitchen. 

Frederick raised his eyebrows at you, his cocky and annoying smirk still on his face. "Hannibal calling you valuable, better run before you become the Main Course."

You rolled your eyes and turned to face him again, grabbing a glass of champagne from a passing waiter also "Bringing on the Cannibal jokes I see, if he was going to serve me I would have more meat on my bones, like you Doctor Chilton."

Chilton's face fell so fast from a satisfied cocky bastard look to a mortified hurt cocky bastard look that almost made you feel sorry. But whenever he responded with "I'm sure he would." And he hung his head, God that made you feel horrible.

But the night must go on right?


End file.
